New Year, New Beginnings
by Purple Satin
Summary: Castle and Beckett spend New Year's Eve together.


New Year, New Beginnings A/N I do not own Castle. All rights belong to their respective owners. This is my first attempt at writing. Please, read and review. All comments would be appreciated. And many thanks to GeekMom, who, encouraged, advised and so much more. Without her help, I wouldn't have gotten this far.

Chapter 1 New Year's Eve

Kate put on the earrings Rick had given her for Christmas and splashed perfume on her wrists and behind her ears. She took one last look in the mirror and smoothed the skirt down. Rick had made dinner reservations at a French restaurant on Fifth Avenue. Now that they were engaged, she spent most of the time at the loft, but since the dresses she had to wear for an evening out were at her place, he was picking her up here. Hopefully, the man made better dinner reservations than he was at setting wedding dates. She heard his key in the lock and he entered her apartment.

"Hey, honey, I'm here." She left the bedroom and greeted him with a cool, chaste kiss. They had been arguing for the last three days over what type of wedding they should have. She wanted a small, private ceremony with just family and a few friends, but due to his career and always being in the public eye, he needed to have a large, formal ceremony. This had been a hot topic between them lately and the cause of many heated arguments. "Hey, honey. You look beautiful, but you always do." His feeble attempt to humor her, but she wasn't buying it."Okay. I get it. We still haven't settled this thing and you're still upset, but can we put this behind us tonight and at least try to have a good time? Please? I don't want to fight tonight."

"Neither do I and certainly not on New Year's Eve. Okay. Fine. But we're not done with this, yet. So, what's the plan after dinner?"

"Well, we'll meet Javier and Lanie at 'The Old Haunt ' for drinks and afterward, go back to the loft for our own, private celebration," he said, waggling his eyebrows up and down at her. In spite of her annoyance with him, she laughed. The tension of the moment eased somewhat. "Come here, you and let's try that kiss again." She softened a little, wound her arms around his neck and they kissed again. "Now, wasn't that better?" he asked.

"I love you, Rick. All I want for us is to get married and start our lives together. But I don't want to spend that life living on page 6."

"I know. I love you, too. Now, let's get the hell out of here and go and have a good time." He helped her into her coat and they left the apartment.

They arrived at the restaurant and while it was a small establishment, it was very crowded. Even though, Rick had made reservations well in advance, they still had to wait for their table. It had a small, walled in garden with a fountain, and benches, and white lights in the ornamental trees, they strolled arm in arm through the garden while waiting for their table. Once inside, they were shown to a small corner table, lighted with a single pillar candle. The atmosphere was very romantic. Once seated, Rick ordered a bottle of red wine, the kind that made her feel all giddy inside. The waiter reappeared and took their orders. They ordered oysters as an appetizer and both chose the salmon tartar.

"You didn't tell me that we would be meeting Javi and Lanie at 'The Old Haunt', she said.

"No, I wanted to surprise you. Kevin and Jenny will not be able to join us, obviously. I just figured it would be a private celebration with our friends. So, I called Brian and he said that he would take care of it. No big deal. Besides, I own the place." After dessert and two bottles of wine, Rick paid the tab and they hailed a cab for 'The Old Haunt', At 'The Old Haunt', Rick escorted them to the basement/office so their party could be private. They ordered drinks and Rick told Brian to keep them coming. Keeping conversation away from anything even remotely suggested 'wedding,' they chatted for a while and then Rick and Javi played pool.

As soon as the guys were out of earshot, Lanie asked."Okay, girlfriend. What's up with you and Castle?"

"I don't know what you mean," Kate answered.

"Don't give me that, Kate! It's me. Javi said that he overheard the two of you fighting yesterday at work."

Kate sighed, "We're okay. It's just that we've been arguing over what type of ceremony to have. You know how I value my privacy. I want a small ceremony with just family and friends, but because of his career and being in the public eye all the time, he has to have a large formal one. I just don't want to live our lives on page 6."

"Is that all? Honey, please. You are about to marry a multi- million dollar crime novelist. You can't tell me you haven't already thought about that. He's in love with you and you're in love with him. I know that you're a private person and all, but you need to consider his feelings in all this, too. He respects your career."

"Yes, he does. But I don't understand why celebrities can have private ceremonies, even elope and we can't."

"Kate, what is more important to you? The type of ceremony you have or the man himself? What's really important here and what matters most? Move past this. So, you have to have a big to do. That might not be such a bad thing. Do you still love Castle?"

"What? How can you ask me such a thing? Of course, I do! He's the man I've waited my whole life for! I can't imagine my life without him."

"And you want to marry him?"

"Of course, I do.! I love him more than I've ever loved anyone!"

"Okay. Don't get mad at me, but you really need to decide if this is what you want. Focus on the more important things. Move past this."

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe, I'm right! Of course, I'm right! Good Lord, you two are a walking fairy tale. I'm just sayin'..." They joined the guys in a game of pool and after awhile, Rick asked Kate to dance she took his hand and slowly brought it to her lips to kiss the knuckles on his hand. His large, soft hands that were always so loving and gentle, but there was strength and character in those hands just as in the man himself. For as much as he could be an egotistical, self- centered jackass sometimes, he was also a sweet, decent, honorable man and so much more. It was all of these qualities that made her love him so. They stood gazing at each other for a moment and she saw the love and desire in his eyes. He pulled her close for a long- slow kiss. The feel of his hand in hers and that long smoldering look in his eyes melted her. She wound her arms around his neck and he tightened his arms around her waist.

After a couple of dances, he whispered in her ear, "What do you say we get the hell out of here and go have our own celebration?"

"Mmm hmm. Sounds good to me."

As they were waiting for their cabs, Lanie leaned to whisper in Kate's ear, "I saw the way you two were looking at each other. I'm telling you- walking fairy tale." Kate could not help the laugh at Lanie's comment.

"What?" the boys asked in unison.

"Nothing," Kate and Lanie said at the same time. Javi just shook his head.

It was not quite midnight when they arrived at the loft. Once he closed the door behind them, he pulled her back into his embrace and they kissed several long kisses. She melted against him.

He pulled back slightly to ask, "Champagne while we see the New Year in?" She nodded yes. He helped her out of her coat, hanging it in the front hall closet and did the same with his. While he went to pour the champagne, she turned on the TV so they could watch the ball drop in Times Square. She kicked off her heels and then had settled on the couch when he came back with the champagne. They cuddled on the couch, and didn't watch the ball drop, but vaguely heard the count of one. The fireworks in Times Square paled in comparison to the fireworks in the loft.


End file.
